Single and multiple tap voltage dividers, thick film, thin film and monolithic, are widely used in electronic equipment. In many cases these divider taps constitute Kelvin connections, i.e. connections in which no or essentially no current flows. Such dividers are used in many applications including operational amplifiers circuits and digital to analog converters. There are a number of problems associated with such dividers. For example, in thick film technology a voltage divider is made by interconnecting two or more thick film resistors. All of the resistors must therefore be as nearly identical as possible, e.g. use the same paste, same type of terminals and same fabrication techniques simultaneously applied. Even then, one or more of the resistors will have to be trimmed in order to accurately establish the correct voltage proportions at the taps. For a single tap, at least one but usually both resistors are trimmed. For two taps, at least two resistors are trimmed, and so on. Trimming requires a first cut to bring the resistor within about one percent of the desired value, then heating the resistor to soften a glass coating to relieve trim-induced stress, followed by a second, smaller trim in the shadow of the first. Trimming affects temperature stability to some extent, but affects long-term stability to an even greater extent. The approach of using a number of different resistors requires close matching of the resistors to obtain similar temperature coefficients and long-term stability or drift characteristics among the resistors of a voltage divider.